The Biomedical Engineering Doctoral training program at the Johns Hopkins University aims to train talented students from engineering and other quantitative sciences for careers in biological and medical research. The program is interdisciplinary and interdepartmental in nature. Program faculty are drawn from a wide range of departments. This includes but is not limited to the departments of Biomedical Engineering, Neuroscience, Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery, and Radiology in the School of Medicine, and the departments of Applied Mathematics and Statistics, Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering, Electrical and Computer Engineering, Material Science and Engineering and Mechanical Engineering in the Whiting School of Engineering. The faculty are engineers, applied mathematicians, neuroscientists, physiologists, cell biologists, and molecular biologists with both experimental and theoretical/computational research programs. A unique aspect of the program is that students are free to do research in any laboratory of the University, subject to program approval. Support is requested for 12 pre-doctoral trainees. The usual duration of the program is 5-6 years. Students are drawn mainly from engineering schools, although they also come from mathematics, physics, chemistry, and biology. Program coursework includes graduate level courses in life sciences plus advanced courses in engineering, mathematics, and biology. The core of the program is research training in the research laboratories of the Program faculty.